This invention relates to a substrate heater and a heating element.
A substrate may undergo a series of processing steps, one or more of which may include heating, in the course of forming a processed substrate. Typically, the substrate is moved from station to station within a deposition chamber where the successive processing steps are performed. The conditions which exist at each station may vary greatly from, e.g., atmospheric pressure to high vacuum, room temperature to high temperature, and air environment to a pure gas environment.